It Started With A Detention
by Miss Magic 101
Summary: After a detention with Professor Umbridge, Hermione finds comfort in an unlikely source; Fred Weasley. Fred promises to look after Hermione and their friendship blossoms, leading to a relationship no one expected. Will their relationship stand the test of time and Ron's jealousy? Rated M for later chapters. Will follow some of the events in the books but not all. Fred does not die!
1. An Unlikely Source of Comfort

**Hi everyone! I know I have a FredxHermione and a GeorgexHermione story which I'm working on but this story just would not rest in my mind until it was on paper, so I had to write the first chapter at least. It starts in Hermione's fifth year, so the twins' seventh year. It will follow some events in the books but not all and Fred and George will be added to some events as well.**

**Let me know what you think. I enjoyed writing this chapter and it would be nice to know what you think it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER ONE ~**

**AN UNLIKELY SOURCE OF COMFORT**

Hermione Granger had never felt pain like this before. She considered herself to be a remarkably strong young woman, considering all she had been through in the past. After surviving Devil's Snare, being petrified, helping Sirius escape and helping Harry to battle through the Triwizard Tournament, as well as maintaining her consistently excellent school results, Hermione thought that something like what she was experiencing now should not really bother her as it much as it was. However, all Hermione could focus on was the stabbing, insistent pain in her hand; it was unbelievable, and it was taking all the mental and physical strength that Hermione possessed, to simply walk in as straight line back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione let out a deep, shaky breath as she leant against the wall, breathing hard, just trying to compose herself, hoping that she did not see anyone she knew, and also that they didn't ask her what was wrong, although the only had to look at her right hand to realise where she had been all evening. All Hermione wanted to do was get back to the Common Room; Ron and Harry had promised they would be there when she got back, they knew where she was going and that she would need support whenever she returned. Hermione knew she wasn't far from the Gryffindor Common Room; Professor Umbridge's office was only a couple of floors down from the place Hermione called home, and she had already climbed the flights of stairs, she could see the portrait in front of her, but it felt so far away, Hermione wasn't sure if she could manage the arduous walk, but she had to try.

Hermione had been in detention with Professor Delores Umbridge for the majority of the evening, she had eaten dinner with Harry, Ron, Fred and George and then gone straight to the detention. Hermione had no idea what time it was now, but the castle was in an eerie darkness, broken only by the occasional dimly lit lantern, which led Hermione to believe that it was past curfew for students and most likely prefects alike. Hermione looked down at her right hand and the pain hit her again as she noticed that the piece of cloth wrapped around the cuts was now stained red with blood. Professor Umbridge's torturous detentions had become well known within the halls and corridors of Hogwarts, with many students being victims of the vicious quills which sliced the skin on the back of your hand, including both of the Weasley Twins and Harry to name a few. More often than not, these detentions were for little things which all the other teachers would have either praised or ignored. For example, Hermione had been put in detention because she had read ahead to the next chapter of the textbook after finishing the assigned chapter and her notes on it. Professor Umbridge had noticed this and ordered Hermione to come to her office at seven o'clock that night for detention for being such a know it all and for reading ahead. Everyone in the class at that time had looked at Hermione with sympathy, and Hermione, despite her best efforts had felt scared, but the promise from Harry and Ron that they would be there when she returned, was enough to keep her going and keep her strong.

Hermione remembered the stabbing, stinging pain caused by the first sentence she had written; _I am a know it all, _something which had not only caused her physical, but also emotional pain as well. Hermione had always tried hard at school, muggle school or Hogwarts, and teachers had always told her she did the right thing by studying; even Snape, with his dislike of her gave her praise on her essays for Potions. However, Professor Umbridge had made Hermione feel so small and insignificant, that this upset her more than any physical pain ever could.

Her confidence shattered and her hand sore and bleeding, Hermione mumbled the password to The Fat Lady, who immediately let her into the Common Room, seeing the young girl's vulnerable state. All Hermione was holding onto at the moment was seeing Ron and Harry, knowing that they would there for her. As Hermione entered the Common Room, tears blurring her vision and pain searing through her veins, she was shocked and very hurt to see that Harry and Ron were not in the Common Room; in fact, the Common Room looked empty as far as Hermione could see; the only sound coming from the dying embers of the fire, the only light coming from a few solitary lamps.

Hermione let out a quiet sob that she had been holding in for the longest time; she was hurt that Ron and Harry weren't there waiting for her, they had promised her, sworn to her that they would be and now they weren't. Hermione felt abandoned; there was no other way she could describe it, as she slowly stumbled forward, now just wanting to go to bed and start again tomorrow.

Hermione stumbled forward slowly, hurting both physically and emotionally, unaware that someone had just heard her enter the Common Room, someone who knew her , and also that this moment would be one that would change both of their lives forever.

"Hermione?" an instantly recognisable voice said from the sofa in front of the fire.

"Fred?" whimpered Hermione, hoping she hadn't confused the identity of the Weasley Twins in her emotional state.

"Yeah," confirmed Fred, standing up, "it's me."

Fred got up and began to walk towards Hermione, who suddenly found that her legs felt heavy and she seemed unable to move. Fred was stood in front of Hermione in seconds, and even through her blurred vision, Hermione could see a look of concern and deep worry on Fred's face, something which she was not accustomed to seeing.

"Oh Hermione," breathed Fred sadly "come and sit down."

"Where are Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione, in a vulnerable voice laced with tears "they said they'd wait for me."

"They went to bed a couple of hours ago," said Fred, feeling angry with Harry and his younger brother "I think they thought you'd already come back."

"So what are you still doing up?" asked Hermione, allowing Fred to start leading her to the sofa, his strong and protective arm wrapped gently around her.

"I knew you hadn't come back," said Fred simply "I wanted to make sure you were all right. I know how tough those detentions are and you've been there longer than anyone else I know about so I couldn't let you be alone."

"Thank you Fred," said Hermione, sitting down with Fred's guidance, immediately feeling very shaky "how long have I been in there?"

"About five hours I think," said Fred, looking sad "I was about to come and look for you when I heard you come back."

"But why did Harry and Ron not wait for me?" asked Hermione, the vulnerability and abandonment in her voice breaking Fred's heart "the amount of times I've waited up for them, they couldn't do it for me this once?"

"I know it hurts Hermione," said Fred sympathetically.

"Thank you for waiting for me," said Hermione, her voice trembling with both pain and also genuine amazement that Fred cared for her so much that he would have waited up for her until past midnight.

"It's fine," said Fred, smiling gently "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I think I'll be all right eventually," said Hermione, whose uninjured hand was shaking slightly.

"Let's see what we can do about that hand," said Fred gently, taking Hermione's small and bleeding hand in his own.

Fred began unwrapping the piece of cloth from Hermione's hand, making comforting noises occasionally when Hermione gasped in pain. Fred waved his wand and made a bowl of warm water appear instantly on the table in front of them, and slowly coaxed Hermione into putting her hand into the water. Again Hermione gasped in pain, a sound which made Fred's heart hurt, for reasons he was unable to explain.

"I know it hurts Hermione," said Fred kindly "I've been through it too, but I've never seen anybody with cuts this bad."

Hermione was unable to talk, something which Fred sensed and consequently did not push a conversation any further. Instead Fred slowly and carefully took Hermione's injured hand in his own, watching her reaction carefully and gently started to wipe away the excess blood, using a cloth and the bowl full of water. Fred head Hermione gasp in pain a couple of times, and when she did, he simply stopped what he was doing and locked his soft blue eyes with her vulnerable caramel ones, an expression of genuine concern on his face in order to gain Hermione's trust and let her know that everything was going to be all right. Eventually after a few painful minutes Fred had finished wiping away the excess blood from Hermione's hand, which allowed him to see the words carved into her hand.

"Don't you listen to these words Hermione," Fred practically growled "they're wrong."

"They're not though are they?" asked Hermione sadly, wiping a stray tear away with her free hand.

"They are," said Fred firmly "you are not a know it all, you're clever, the smartest person I know, but you're not a know it all. Just because you answer questions, just because you do your work doesn't make you a know it all, it just makes you dedicated."

"Really?" said Hermione, looking for reassurance.

"Yes," said Fred kindly "I wish I was as clever as you."

"You and George are really intelligent too," said Hermione, looking into Fred's eyes "you couldn't have made all those Skiving Snackboxes if you weren't."

Fred's face lit up with a genuine smile as he regarded Hermione with some admiration and happiness. She had never admitted to either him or George that she was ever impressed by any of their products, so hearing such a simple statement come from her mouth was like music to Fred's ears.

"So does this mean you approve of them then?" asked Fred, smirking slightly.

"Maybe a little bit," said Hermione, allowing herself a small smile "but not when you test them on first years, but I do like the fact they can get people away from Umbridge."

Fred chuckled heartily, a sound which made Hermione's stomach flip, something which she couldn't explain. There was then a comfortable silence between the two friends; they had known each other long enough to not have to talk all the time. Instead Fred lifted Hermione's hand out of the water, transfiguring the bowl of water into a bowl of what Hermione recognised as Murtlap Essence. Hermione slowly dipped her hand into the foul-smelling liquid, immediately feeling a sense of coolness and relief engulf her, as the pain in her hand diminished markedly.

"How about we make a deal?" said Fred, winking at Hermione.

"Elaborate a bit and then I'll see if I agree," said Hermione smiling.

"George and I stop testing our products on first years," said Fred slowly, a devilish grin filling his face "and instead we put Puking Pastilles or Fever Fudge in Umbridge's food, or we give them to Gryffindor Students when they have a lesson with her."

"That's a good deal," said Hermione "and you could give Umbridge or Malfoy a gift, leave it outside Umbridge's office and when she opens it, it's one of those telescopes that punched me over the summer."

"Nice idea," said Fred, snickering, genuinely considering that idea "we'll make a prankster out of you yet Granger!"

"I highly doubt that," retorted Hermione.

"Why?" asked Fred curiously "we could do with someone like you who knows so much about everything, even if it's just to make sure we don't kill ourselves on a daily basis."

"I'm supposed to be the smart one," said Hermione, who looked slightly saddened suddenly "I couldn't be like you no matter how much it appeals to me, no one would expect it, they'd all be disappointed in me."

"I wouldn't be disappointed," said Fred in a reassuring voice "I'd be happy as long as I knew you were doing something you loved, you deserve to do whatever you want to Hermione, no matter what anyone else thinks, and that includes Harry and Ron."

"I just want to be something more than what everyone sees me as," said Hermione, in quite a distressed voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Fred in a kind voice.

Hermione hesitated before answering; she had never seen this side of Fred before, the caring side, the side that she was finding she could trust. All Hermione wanted to do was talk to Fred, to tell him everything and she knew deep down, even though it had never been confirmed to her, that nothing she said to Fred, would be repeated to anyone else. In that split second, Hermione decided she had nothing to lose in telling Fred some of her secrets, Ron and Harry hadn't waited for her like they said they would, and Fred had, so he had already earned Hermione's trust, so she felt she may as well repay it.

"All everyone sees me as it the smart one, the clever one, the know it all" said Hermione, looking down and focusing on the Murtlap Essence between herself and Fred "I'm just the person that has stopped Harry and Ron from getting killed for the past five years, the one they turn to when they need their homework doing. Last year proved it to me, they don't even see me as a girl, all I feel like to them is an endless pool of knowledge who they come to when they want something and then when I need something they just forget about me. All I am to everyone is a plain, boring person who always has my nose in a book and is essentially Harry Potter's sidekick."

"Hermione listen to me," said Fred firmly, taking her free hand in his "you are so much more than that. You're the smartest witch I know, you're funny, you keep everyone in line, including me and George, which is a mission in itself, you kind, caring, you'll do anything for anyone and you're so beautiful, you lit up the whole of the Great Hall at the Yule Ball last year, and more fool the boys if they don't notice you. You're amazing Hermione, and what's even better is that you don't know it. You have no idea how many girls I know who I can't have a decent conversation with; but you, you're different, we can have conversations about anything, you love to learn and I know how important everything is to you. Trust me Hermione, you don't realise how important you actually are."

"Really?" said Hermione incredulously.

"Yeah," said Fred "you're so amazing you have no idea, you seem to inspire everyone you come into contact with. I know all of this sounds cheesy and you don't expect it from me at all, but I just want to make you feel more confident about yourself, you're amazing, never let anyone tell you any different, especially Umbridge."

"I'll try not to," said Hermione, allowing herself to smile ever so slightly "thank you Fred, for everything."

"No problem," said Fred "I wasn't going to leave you when you needed someone most, come on let's see your hand."

"It's feeling a lot better," said Hermione "a lot less painful."

"I remembered that you said Murtlap Essence was the best thing to use," said Fred "so I made sure I knew how to conjure some up for you."

"Thank you so much," said Hermione, heartened by Fred's concern "you have no idea how much that means to me."

Fred smiled a warm smile, a smile which Hermione very rarely saw, as it was usually taken over by a mischievous grin, but a smile which she had to admit she liked very much. Fred gently took Hermione's hand out of the Murtlap Essence to see that it was already slowly healing. Fred then dried Hermione's hand with an incredibly soft towel, so as not to scratch the cuts and make them start bleeding again.

"I'm just going to wrap this up in a bandage Hermione until it heals," said Fred kindly "just so it doesn't get infected, and so you don't put too much strain on it."

"You're very good at looking after people with injuries Fred," observed Hermione "you have a naturally reassuring demeanour."

"You don't grow up as a Weasley without having to know some basic first aid," said Fred grinning "especially if you're me and George with all our experiments."

"I suppose that's a good point," said Hermione, allowing herself to giggle slightly, while she watched Fred slowly wrap a bandage around her hand.

After a minute or two Fred tied the bandage securely around Hermione's hand, knowing that not seeing the cruel words etched into her hand, would immediately make Hermione feel better. Fred then quickly waved his wand and made all his first aid equipment disappear, before turning back to Hermione.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, although Fred noticed her voice shake slightly "thank you so much for everything."

"It's fine," said Fred "are you sure you're all right?"

"I guess so," said Hermione, her voice trembling again "it just hurts that Harry and Ron couldn't be bothered to wait up for me."

"I know it hurts," said Fred sympathetically "I told them you hadn't come back yet when they went upstairs but they just carried on, I don't know why."

"Neither do I," said Hermione, refusing to look Fred in the eye through fear she may cry "I mean it's a Saturday tomorrow so we don't have to be awake early."

"We do have Quidditch practice tomorrow," said Fred, who had only just remembered "maybe that explains it."

"Yeah maybe," said Hermione, who looked crestfallen "but why are you still up?"

"I forgot about it," answered Fred honestly "but it doesn't matter, I'd rather make sure you're all right than go to Quidditch practice."

"Nice to know Harry and Ron feel Quidditch is more important than me," said Hermione, unable to keep the bitterness and the hurt out of her voice.

"I know," said Fred "I'm so sorry they were insensitive."

"It's all right," said Hermione "I guess I'm used to being someone they don't really think about sometimes."

"You shouldn't have to feel like that Hermione," said Fred immediately "I'm going to make sure you know how important you are, I promise."

"Why it is always me that sacrifices everything?" asked Hermione suddenly, tears threatening to fall "how many times have I broken rules for them? How many times have I done their work? How many times have I got them out of trouble? And they can't even be here for me now because of Quidditch? It's not fair Fred, they promised me."

"I know it's not," said Fred, feeling anger rise in his heart towards Harry and Ron.

All of a sudden Fred heard a sob, a sound that he had been trying to avoid all night. Fred brought his eyes up to look at Hermione's face and found her crying, weeping because of the trust she had in her two best friends which had now been broken, sobbing because of the pain and humiliation Umbridge had put her through. Fred sighed, he couldn't leave Hermione like this, he needed to make sure she was all right, so he manoeuvred himself slowly so that he could put his arm around her. Fred expected Hermione to flinch away from him, but he was surprised when she leaned into his shoulder and began to sob into his shirt. Fred quickly recovered from his initial shock and wrapped his other arm around Hermione in a proper hug. He was aware Hermione had grasped his shirt, desperately looking for comfort, but Fred didn't mind, he just wanted to stop her from crying. Fred made soft comforting noises as he leant into Hermione's hair and also rubbed circles on her back in an effort to calm her down.

"It's all right Hermione," cooed Fred "you'll be all right, you're safe now, I'll look after you I promise."

Fred was patient, not rushing Hermione to calm down at all. He knew the best thing he could do was to just be there for her as a constant source of comfort and strength; and as he heard the girl in his arms crying, Fred made a silent promise to both himself and Hermione, that he would be there for her when she needed him from this moment on. Eventually, Fred heard Hermione's weeps subsiding so he gently disengaged her from his now damp shoulder and looked deep into her glassy caramel coloured eyes.

"I'm s-sorry Fred," said Hermione in a hoarse voice that only served to show her vulnerability at that moment in time.

"You don't need to be sorry," said Fred.

"I shouldn't let Umbridge and Harry and Ron get to me though," said Hermione, looked down at her hands.

"Hermione look at me," said Fred, gently moving Hermione's face up to look at his "it's all right to be upset, Harry and Ron broke your trust and a promise and Umbridge caused you physical pain. You don't always have to be the strong one in the group, it's all right to feel vulnerable once in a while."

"I just feel so upset and hurt," whispered Hermione.

"Justifiably," said Fred "but listen to me, you're going to be all right, I promise. I'm going to look after you all right? From now on anytime you need anything you can come to me, OK? I promise I won't let you down."

"You shouldn't have to look after me Fred," said Hermione sadly.

"Hermione I want to be there for you," said Fred honestly "and it won't be looking after you; I'll just be there for you as a friend."

"All right then," said Hermione, wiping her tears away and managing a small smile.

"Just do me one thing?" said Fred "try to relax a bit, yeah? I can help you with that, you know I can, and try to show Harry and Ron the fantastic and beautiful person they're missing out on."

"I'll try," said Hermione, who seemed a little bit nervous "it's just nerve-wracking wondering what they're going to say when they see us being friends."

"I know," said Fred "I don't think Ron will be happy, but you're entitled to be friends with whoever you want, so don't let them get to you."

"I'll try not to," said Hermione, biting her lip.

"Good," said Fred smiling "and you know I'll be there if anything does go wrong. You deserve to have some freedom Hermione, they can't begrudge you being friends with other people."

"I just feel like I should be loyal to both of them," said Hermione sadly "they have looked after me through the years."

"Not as much as you have them," said Fred.

"I know," said Hermione "but I don't want to just abandon them."

"You won't be abandoning them," said Fred "you'll just be friends with me as well, I won't stop you from seeing them at all, all I want to do is be there for you. So we'll start tomorrow, I'll meet you for breakfast then you can come and watch us play Quidditch if you want, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good," said Hermione, who suddenly felt a lot better "it'll be nice to have another friend, Fred."

"What time do you want to meet?" asked Fred, smiling "I'm normally up early so whatever time you want."

"How about we say we go down at eight?" said Hermione "what do you want to do after Quidditch?"

"I don't mind," said Fred "it's up to you, I think there might be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow; Angelina likes Quidditch practice to start at nine and it's usually over by eleven so maybe we could go?"

"Oh I'd forgotten about that!" said Hermione, smiling "yeah that sounds good."

"Excellent!" said Fred, who was positively beaming "are you feeling better now?"

"I am thanks Fred," said Hermione smiling "thank you for everything, and thank you in advance for tomorrow."

"It will be my pleasure," said Fred happily, glad he had cheered Hermione up "now as for you Miss Granger, I think it's time for you to go to bed!"

Hermione giggled as Fred winked suggestively at her, and she felt slightly confused as butterflies erupted in her stomach. Before Hermione could react Fred swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the staircases which led to the dormitories. Hermione squealed in alarm at first, but then in happiness as giggles overtook her.

"Fred put me down!" she called, through excessive laughs.

"But you look comfortable in my arms," said Fred mischievously, once again winking at Hermione.

Despite her best efforts, Hermione could not deny to herself that Fred's arms were comfortable; they were certainly strong; the years of Quidditch had done him good as his muscles flexed under his shirt, and more importantly to Hermione, she felt safe and protected, something which she wasn't used to.

"As comfortable as I am Fred," said Hermione, a statement which made Fred smile that genuine smile which Hermione didn't see very often "can you please put me down so I can go to bed."

Fred obliged and placed Hermione on her feet next to him. He smiled warmly once again before wordlessly pulling Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione returned the embrace willingly and smiled against Fred's torso, only now noticing just how tall he was compared to her, as she breathed in the smell of his aftershave. All too soon for Hermione, Fred pulled away from the hug, knowing that if he held Hermione for any longer he would never be able to let her go. Fred looked down into Hermione's eyes, wishing that he could just get lost in them.

"Night Hermione," he said gently "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Fred," said Hermione smiling "thank you for everything."

Fred smiled again, not expecting Hermione's next action at all. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and placed the softest kiss on Fred's cheek that Fred had to question if he had imagined it, however when he looked down at Hermione, he noticed she was blushing, which made Fred believe Hermione had actually just kissed him, and the strange feeling in his stomach was real as well.

"Night," said Hermione, before beginning the walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Night," said Fred, still slightly shocked by the fact Hermione kissed him.

Fred watched as Hermione ascended the stairs, turning round to wave at him, a gesture which he returned. Fred was mystified by Hermione's parting gesture, her parting kiss on his cheek; he touched the spot on his faced where Hermione's lips had touched, feeling his fingertips tingling, and the butterflies in his stomach multiply by ten. Fred didn't understand why Hermione was having this sudden effect on him, but all he could think as he climbed the stairs and went to bed, was that he was looking forward to spending tomorrow with Hermione; a feeling which was mirrored by Hermione at the same time as both of the youngsters lay in their respective beds dreaming of each other.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! I love reading reviews**

**See you soon :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Arguments in The Great Hall

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews for the first chapter of this story, it's really motivated me to get the second chapter written as quickly as possible. I really appreciate the reviews and I hope I don't let you down with this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER TWO ~**

**ARGUMENTS IN THE GREAT HALL**

The next morning Hermione and Fred both awoke relatively early, knowing that they were meeting each other for breakfast and both looking forward to the prospect of this, as well as spending the entire day together. and dressed remarkably quickly in jeans and a plain green shirt with the first couple of buttons undone; it was still quite warm given that it was only the middle of September, but Fred still made sure to pick up his navy hooded top and his Quidditch robes, as he knew he would need them later on. Fred charmed his Quidditch robes to shrink and fit into his jeans pocket before putting on his trainers and walking down to the Common Room. As he got down to the Common Room, Fred glanced at his watch noticing it was only quarter to eight; Fred was never usually early for anything, so this amused him slightly as he simply sat down on the sofa waiting for Hermione to meet him.

Hermione meanwhile, had dressed in simple jeans and a deep purple coloured blouse, accessorised with a cream coloured belt woven through her jeans, a pretty lace-style cardigan and a strand of cream beads. Hermione looked at her reflection in a mirror, hoping that she looked presentable, excited at the prospect of getting to know Fred a bit better. Hermione tied her hair up in a simple ponytail, glad that her once bush and untameable curls had calmed down over the years, meaning she could actually do something with them. Finally, happy with her appearance, Hermione donned her trainers and was just about to leave when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came rushing into the room, nearly knocking Hermione off her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Lavender, her attention suddenly drawn to Hermione, a slight sneer in her voice.

"Breakfast," answered Hermione shortly, not wishing to engage in conversation with two people she had very little patience for, and not much in common with either.

"Why do you look like that?" asked Parvati, drawing attention to Hermione's appearance.

"Like what?" asked Hermione, feeling self-conscious.

"Like you're trying, but failing to be pretty," said Lavender, a vicious tone to her voice "I mean it's not like you'll be meeting anyone important is it? Harry and Ron don't actually see you as a girl so what does it matter to them what you wear?"

"Maybe I'm meeting someone else," said Hermione, thinking of Fred and smiling.

"He must be blind then," said Parvati, as she and Lavender giggled.

Hermione instantly felt her self-consciousness return, and she had to take a deep breath to compose herself and remind herself that Fred had asked to meet her, not Lavender or Parvati. Hermione also remembered that the night before Fred had called her beautiful; Fred Weasley had called Hermione Granger beautiful, and as Hermione thought about this she felt the butterflies she had experienced the night before, return with the same ferocity. As Hermione thought about Fred and the moments they had shared the night before, she felt her confidence in herself increase as she smiled at Lavender and Parvati.

"Would you like to come and see who I'm meeting?" asked Hermione.

"Why not?" said Lavender, cruelly "could do with a good laugh."

Hermione smiled knowingly to herself, glad that she would be the one to have the last laugh, and also that Lavender and Parvati would be very jealous. It was a well-known fact that Fred and George were the two people at Hogwarts that the majority of girls all had a crush on, and even though she and Fred were only going to spend the day together as friends, Hermione knew it would make Lavender and Parvati jealous to see her with Fred anyway, and although Hermione wasn't a vindictive person, she wanted to get her own back on the girls for the years of taunts they had put her through.

With that in mind, Hermione exited the room, grabbing her beaded bag which she had packed the night before, as she left. Hermione noticed that despite their best efforts, Lavender and Parvati could not contain their curiosity about who Hermione was meeting; something which filled Hermione with a great sense of satisfaction. Hermione slowly descended the stairs, spotting the familiar red mop of hair which symbolised Fred Weasley before he spotted her. Fred looked up when he heard a noise, and was glad to see Hermione descending the stairs before his eyes. Fred grinned when he saw her, noting immediately that she looked so pretty in what she was wearing; purple suited her unlike any other colour Fred had seen her in and he loved the fact that she hadn't tried too hard with regards to her experience either. Hermione smiled at Fred, who immediately got up, a bit perplexed as to why Lavender and Parvati had followed Hermione down the stairs and were now looking very shocked. Fred walked over to Hermione, linked his arm with hers and grinned widely again.

"Morning Hermione," he said "ready for breakfast?"

"Yes I am," said Hermione smiling.

"Good," said Fred happily "and may I say you look beautiful today Granger."

"You don't look so bad yourself Weasley," retorted Hermione, shocked at the flirtatious nature of her voice as she said this.

"I am to please," said Fred cheekily "anyway, we must be off, goodbye Lavender, goodbye Parvati."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Lavender and Parvati's mouths dropped open, and also as Fred waved at them, encouraging Hermione to do the same, which she gladly did, taking a lot of pleasure in the shocked faces which followed she and Fred out of the Common Room. Once they had exited the Common Room and were out of the way of prying eyes, Fred allowed his smile to transform into the charming one Hermione had come to know over the last twenty four hours, and he did not let his grip drop on Hermione's arm, instead he simply transferred his hand to hold onto Hermione's smaller one, looking at Hermione slightly nervously as if hoping this was all right.

"Is it all right that I hold your hand?" asked Fred slightly sheepishly.

"Course it is," said Hermione, allowing herself to blush slightly.

"I meant what I said in there by the way," said Fred kindly, as he and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast "it wasn't just for the benefit of Lavender and Parvati, you really do look beautiful."

"Thank you Fred," said Hermione, delight crossing her features "I meant what I said as well, it's nice to see a man in a shirt rather than the t-shirts and casual trousers I usually see Ron and Harry in."

Fred smiled, a smile that lit up his whole face, unsure of what to say as he and Hermione entered the Great Hall together. Fred spotted his twin sat with Angelina Johnson, and immediately pulled Hermione over to them. Fred sat on the other side of George and Hermione sat next to him, suddenly a little bit nervous about seeing Harry and Ron.

"Morning Fred, morning Hermione!" greeted George jovially, seemingly not seeing anything strange in the two of them sitting together; something they had never done before.

"Hi George," said Hermione happily, as George went back to talking to Angelina; it was well known they had been dating for a year or so now, so Hermione wasn't surprised, and she was glad to just talk to Fred again, who seemed to notice that Hermione looked very nervous and kept glancing at the door.

"Are you all right Hermione?" asked Fred quietly, as they both loaded their plates full of their favourite breakfast foods.

"I'm just a bit nervous about Harry and Ron's reaction to us sitting together," confessed Hermione, looking down.

"Don't be nervous Hermione," said Fred kindly, gently interlacing his fingers with hers "you're doing nothing wrong all right? They should be the ones that should be nervous about seeing you after they left you alone last night."

"Are you sure they'll be all right?" asked Hermione.

"Well if they're not then we'll make sure we show them you have nothing to feel guilty about," said Fred smiling "how is your hand by the way."

"It's feeling a lot better thank you," said Hermione, smiling along with Fred.

"Excellent," said Fred, as he and Hermione began to eat.

After about ten minutes, a sixth sense told Hermione too look at the door of the Great Hall, and sure enough, just as she'd expected Harry and Ron had just entered the Great Hall and noticed her and Fred sat together; their faces a mixture of shock and also anger as well. Fred looked up from his plate, noticing Harry and Ron, and immediately entwining his fingers with Hermione's under the table again.

"Looks like we've got company," he said quietly "just remember, we're not doing anything wrong by getting to know each other a bit better."

"I know," said Hermione, flashing Fred a blinding smile.

Sure enough, just as Hermione expected, Harry and Ron looked over at her and Fred sitting together and immediately started walking towards them. As they got closer all Hermione could see was the anger in their faces, although if she was honest, she couldn't understand why they would be so upset, it wasn't a crime for her to get to know Fred a bit better.

"Hermione what are you doing sitting with Fred?" asked Harry, who seemed more surprised than anything else, while Ron just looked furious.

"We're eating breakfast," said Hermione simply "and after your Quidditch practice Fred's taking me to Hogsmeade."

"Like hell he is!" exploded Ron suddenly, drawing the attention of many people in close vicinity to him.

"What's that supposed to mean Ron?" asked Hermione, her gaze hardening as she looked at both of the boys in front of her.

"You're coming to Hogsmeade with us like you always do," said Ron firmly, while Harry nodded vigorously.

"Sorry to disappoint Ron," said Hermione "but I'm not, I'm going with Fred."

"You would rather go to Hogsmeade with my brother rather than us?" asked Ron, a spiteful tone to his voice "I would have thought you would value our friendship more Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ron incredulously while she felt Fred tense beside her slightly. Hermione's boost of confidence which she had found earlier that morning still hadn't waned, so she decided to confront the boys that she had trusted so much, as to why they weren't there for her when she needed them the night before.

"Let's talk about valuing friendship shall we," said Hermione, in a dangerously calm voice "what do you think Fred?"

"Go for it," said Fred, knowing exactly what Hermione was going to do.

"Where were you two last night when I got back from my detention?" asked Hermione, her voice slowly getting louder and more angry "you promised me that you would be there for me when I got back and you weren't. I've never broken a promise to either of you, I've stood by you through thick and thin, broken rules for you, got you out of trouble, done your homework, kept you _alive_ even, but no, when I need something you're never there. Quidditch is more important than me obviously; do you know how that feels? Do you have any idea what it's like to follow you two around and be unappreciated by you for everything I've done for you? Who was it that stopped you from getting killed by Devil's Snare? Who was it that helped you free Sirius? Who was it that has stayed up for hours and hours researching stuff for you, doing your work while all you do is talk about Quidditch? And last year I tried my hardest to be more than your sidekick, more than the smart one, I tried to actually get you to notice me as a _girl_, but no, I was a last resort for The Yule Ball, and when you found out I was going with Victor you made me feel like it was my fault and that I'd ruined everything. So you tell me how you've valued my friendship compared to how I've valued yours, go on, try it!"

Hermione's little outburst had left the whole of the Gryffindor table in silence, awaiting Ron and Harry's response, whilst Fred looked at Hermione with some admiration; he knew she had wanted to tell Harry and Ron all of this, but he didn't think she would be able to do it so soon after the night before.

"No matter whether you feel we value your friendship or not, that's still no excuse to fraternize with my brother!" spat Ron vehemently "you're ours Hermione, Fred has no business being friends with you."

"Hermione is not a possession Ron," said Fred firmly, standing up to face his brother "she is a smart, funny, talented and beautiful witch and we just want to get to know each other better. I'm not going to stop her being friends with either of you, but if you carry on like this you might lose her."

"This is none of your concern Fred," said Harry, making his first contribution to the conversation since Hermione's outburst.

"Hermione is my concern," said Fred honestly "she came back last night, hurt and crying, looking for you two and you weren't there; she has every right to be annoyed at you. I've watched you lot for five years and you don't value her, not truly, she's amazing and like I said, we want to get to know each other better."

"You're a traitor Hermione!" snarled Ron viciously "after everything we've done for you, you'd have no friends if it wasn't for us, now you go to him when we're not around?"

"You weren't there when I needed you, Fred was," said Hermione, tears threatening to fall "and from that comes a friendship, why is that such a crime?"

"You're ours Hermione," said Harry, anger taking over him now "we've always seen you as ours, we're not going to let other people take you away."

"But I'm not _yours,_" said Hermione, exasperated "I'm a person, a girl, a young woman, I'm not a possession, something which you; both of you; always failed to notice, but something which Fred did notice. He waited up to make sure I was all right last night, that's more than you did."

"We have Quidditch!" retorted Ron defensively.

"So do I," growled Fred "didn't stop me from being a good friend though."

"You've thrown your lot in with Fred now Hermione," spat Ron "for now, you're a traitor to us, not a real Gryffindor, and not our friend; that'll teach you for fraternizing with my brother when I've done everything for you, you ungrateful, stupid little girl."

Ron's final words seemed to push everything over the edge; the tears that Hermione had been holding in escaped at alarming pace as she began to sob, and the anger that Fred had been controlling exploded, as he grabbed Ron by his t-shirt and slammed him against the nearest bench, with alarming strength.

"You don't insult Hermione like that when I'm around!" he snarled "we're just getting to know each other better, she won't stop being friends with you, but if you can't accept her having other friends then maybe she should leave you like you left her, and I'd bet my last Galleon that she would cope better without you than you two would her; she is the backbone of your trio, and I think you're so angry because you're jealous, scared you're losing her; all she wants is to get to know me Ron, accept it. Now leave, before I make you."

Fred released Ron from his hold, and Ron seemed to crumple to the floor before recovering as he and Harry walked out of the Great Hall sheepishly. Fred took a deep, steadying breath before turning to Hermione, hoping she would be all right, his heart immediately cracking slightly when he saw her sobbing.

"Hermione?" he asked gently, kneeling down next to her and taking her hand "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Not you," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly "just Harry and Ron; I've never seen them like that before, I want to be friends with all of you I really do, I've never seen them that possessive before."

"I know," said Fred sadly, meeting Hermione's eyes with his own "they're probably just worried they're losing you; they'll come around eventually."

"If that's the way they're going to talk to me I'm worried we'll never be the same again," said Hermione, in a dejected voice.

"You will," said Fred confidently "I promise."

Hermione allowed herself to smile a small, weak, watery smile, something which made Fred happier than he could ever imagine. Fred smiled warmly along with Hermione, before reaching up to her cheek and gently wiping away a stray, lone tear before gathering her into a big hug, something which Hermione greatly appreciated as it made her feel genuinely safe and protected; something she was not used to by any stretch of the imagination.

"Thank you Fred," said Hermione quietly "can we go for a walk?"

"Sure," said Fred brightly "we'll start a slow walk down to the Quidditch Pitch, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good," confirmed Hermione, managing a weak smile.

"Excellent," said Fred, smiling, offering his hand to Hermione and pulling her to her feet "see you in a bit George, Angelina."

George and Angelina simply waved to Fred and Hermione, lost in their own conversation. Fred chuckled to himself, smiling warmly at his brother's obvious happiness, as he led Hermione out of the Great Hall; the shocked faces of many students following them as they went.

"Thank you Fred," repeated Hermione quietly for what felt like the hundredth time "I shouldn't have let them get to me, I'm sorry I did."

"You did really well Hermione," said Fred honestly, smiling down at her proudly "they were just being vindictive and some of the things they said to you were out of order; that's why I stepped in, I wasn't going to let them speak to you like that. It's understandable that some of the things they said to you upset you; they would have upset anyone."

"If you say so," said Hermione uncertainly.

"I do," said Fred firmly "never be ashamed of getting upset Hermione, it doesn't make you weak, it just means you can't hold onto all your emotions for any longer; you've had an emotional few hours, it's perfectly understandable you felt sad. You've stayed strong for everyone for so long, it's perfectly acceptable for you to be upset sometimes too, everyone needs looking after."

This earned a genuine smile from Hermione, one that Fred was not used to seeing very often, but something which made him instantly feel like he was doing the right thing by being there for Hermione and getting to know her better. Fred led Hermione outside and together they began walking towards the Quidditch Pitch; hand in hand, as Fred had not yet let go of Hermione's hand and both of them had forgotten about this.

"Looking forward to watching Quidditch practice, Hermione?" asked Fred.

"I am," said Hermione happily "it's been a while since I've watched Quidditch, so it'll be nice."

"And of course, knowing you're looking at me will help won't it?" said Fred cheekily "I know you find me devilishly attractive."

"In your dreams Weasley," said Hermione, grinning, although she couldn't keep the blush from creeping onto her cheeks.

Fred chuckled at Hermione's reaction as the pair of them neared the Quidditch Pitch and Fred retrieved his broom from the broom cupboard before pulling Hermione down onto the soft, slightly damp grass with him. Hermione allowed Fred to throw his arm around her shoulders, feeling comforted by the simple gesture after a very emotional couple of days.

"Thank you for everything Fred," said Hermione smiling "I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade, I think it's exactly what I need at the moment."

"It's all right," said Fred "it'll be nice, we never really get to spend any time together without Ron or Harry."

"I know," said Hermione, with a hint of sadness in her voice "I feel like I don't have any other friends really beyond Harry and Ron. I know Ginny is my friend and you and George but like you said we never really spend time together."

"Well today is our chance to do exactly that," said Fred cheerfully "and this year we'll get to know each other a bit better too, never mind what Harry and Ron think."

Hermione's face lit up with a dazzling smile that was so infectious Fred felt he had to smile as well. Right then and there, Fred made a silent promise to himself and Hermione that he would do everything he could to make the girl in front of him smile like she just had every single day that he had the pleasure of knowing her.

"One day Hermione, a smile like that is never going to leave you face, and the person that put it there will be a very lucky person," said Fred, not at all bashful, despite the fact he had just revealed his innermost thoughts to Hermione.

Hermione smiled once again, accepting a comforting embrace from Fred, which she returned with great enthusiasm. As Fred released Hermione it became clear to him that it looked like she wanted to say something. As Hermione clearly struggled with how to phrase what she wanted to say, the two teenagers were interrupted by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, traipsing noisily onto the field.

"Looks like that's my cue to love and leave you my dear Hermione," said Fred, standing up and offering the young girl his hand, pulling her gently and carefully to her feet when she accepted it.

"Come on Fred!" called George as the team walked towards the changing rooms, being trailed as usual by Ron.

"Just give me a minute," Fred responded.

With that Fred slowly walked Hermione over to the stands, not wanting his time with her to end so soon, but holding onto the fact that he would get to go to Hogsmeade wither her later and spend time with her alone. Fred seated Hermione on one of the stands so she had a good view of the practice just in time to see Ron approaching her, an absolutely furious look on his face. Fred felt a protective instinct towards Hermione immediately take over him as Ron approached, and he stood up, next to Hermione, a stony look on his face.

"Can we help you Ron?" he asked.

"I've come to see if Hermione wants to go on to Hogsmeade early instead of waiting for Harry to finish practice," said Ron.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Fred, Ron," said Hermione calmly "I told you this earlier."

"Oh come on Hermione, you can drop the act now," said Ron, a nasty tone to his voice "we know you're upset, but there's no need to lie about going to Hogsmeade with Fred. Fred is going with George anyway, like they always do, he's not going to want to spend time with you."

"I'm not lying," said Hermione firmly "Fred asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, and I said yes."

"George is going with Angelina as well," said Fred "and Hermione's right, I asked her; I want to spend time with her, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You are ours Hermione," said Ron, stepping forward "always remember that."

"Hermione is not a possession Ron," said Fred, matching Ron's step so he was looking him square in the eyes "I told you this before. She is free to spend time with whoever she wants and it looks like she doesn't want to spend time with you right now, so it might be best if you leave."

"Until you learn to accept me being friends with other people Ron, I don't know if I can talk to you," said Hermione sadly "I'm sorry."

"Fine!" spat Ron "but you'll be sorry."

With that Ron left to sit on the other side of the stands away from Hermione, who meanwhile, was desperately trying to calm down. Fred sensed Hermione was upset and gently pulled her to him in a hug, which made Hermione feel safe and protected like nothing could hurt her.

"Will you be all right if I go?" asked Fred.

"I think so," said Hermione, although she didn't sound sure "I'm just going to look forward to Hogsmeade."

"I don't want to leave you when you're upset," said Fred kindly.

"I know," said Hermione "but you're only over there, if I need you I'm sure I'll be able to get your attention."

"Make sure you do," said Fred, giving Hermione one last hug "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

Hermione nodded and with that reassurance Fred slowly departed, stopping once he had climbed down the stands to look back at Hermione and wave cheerfully, a gesture which Hermione returned before she sat down, ready to watch the Quidditch Practice and looking forward to going to Hogsmeade with Fred later that day.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Let me know and I'll write the third chapter as soon as I can.**

**See you soon! :)**


End file.
